


【KK】是骑士不是巴赫！ ！ （一发完 R18）

by KinKi_Kids_Forever



Category: KinKi Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 21:06:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14434083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinKi_Kids_Forever/pseuds/KinKi_Kids_Forever





	【KK】是骑士不是巴赫！ ！ （一发完 R18）

堂本刚最近有点怀念长发的日子，明明以前坐着就有人帮忙吹头，现在呢，自从剪了发他家巨匠要留长发，他们的角色就倒转了，透过镜子看着他一动不动闭上眼，一脸享受的样子，就想拿个铲子把他变成真· 秃。

「巴赫先生，请问小的吹得好不好，舒服吗？」  
「不是巴赫！！」  
「喔～不是巴赫是什么，虽然你的头发不是卷卷的，可是我还看得出来是巴赫。」  
「我说了是骑士！！」

既然他不能享受以前的服务，那就让他逗一逗堂本光一，在堂本光一的心目中巴赫长发一直是他的黑历史，但是堂本刚并不认为，小时候还没完全长开的五官比较偏女性，当年的松田光子他还历历在目，就算现在是个金刚芭比也好，带个长假发化点妆肯定比街上的女生美。

在想像中的堂本刚手停了下来，热风定点的吹着一个位置让堂本光一觉得那束头发要烫秃了，睁眼看到身后的人呆住，只好自己关了那个吹风机转身，或者小时候的堂本光一太过动人，在堂本刚的意识还没跟得上时，他的小吱哟已经行了旗礼。

而堂本光一不知道为什么堂本刚帮自己吹个头都能起反应，用手戳戳那个神游的人的裤档，因为舞台剧而禁了欲其实他也憋了很久，但是他现在真的没有力气去做，堂本刚感觉到自己的下身有点点的触感，回神发现自己竟然因为回忆而硬了。

看着他向上仰的脸，堂本刚觉得眼前的堂本光一跟当年唱着Darling时的神态重合了，狭长充满诱惑的眼神，微长飘逸的头发，就只差那点泪痣，手不自主的摸上他的脸颊，用着姆指轻轻磨擦，这下的堂本刚发现自己好像更硬了。

「光一，其实你比我更适合长发。」  
「つよ你胡说什么？」  
「真美。」

情不自禁的低头亲吻他，渐渐的由单纯的亲吻变成口舌交缠，由梳化的位置移动到床上，堂本刚跟平常不一样，这样强势压着自己的他让堂本光一心里M的属性被带动了，反正他们之间并没有规定谁上谁下，在自己需要休息的时候就由堂本刚来主动，这是多年来的默契。

 

「我的国主大人，请问你满意你的骑士吗？」  
「我从来没有不满意你，不管是把我弄得失控，还是被我顶得失神。」  
「那今夜，请国主大人尽情的享用你的骑士。」

浴袍的带子被解开，给肩的长发散落在暗红色的床罩上，果然这是世上和堂本光一最合的颜色，轻轻的啃咬着他的脖子，身下的人发出了像猫一样软软的叹声，手摸上了坚硬的胸肌，这真的让堂本刚好生羡慕。

他抬头看着那皱起的眉间，微张着口呼吸，如此妩媚的样子只有堂本刚可以看到，他想要堂本光一展现的更多，卡进他修长的腿间俯身含住了乳尖，敏感的乳尖逐渐变得挺立，缓慢的用舌头挑逗它。

这难耐的骚痒让堂本光一小幅度的扭动了，自己的性器顶到堂本刚软软的胸，这样他的腰更软了，放开了那被他舔得有点红肿的乳尖，转移到块块分明的腹肌，因为急速呼吸而起伏得有点快，不像刚刚的乳尖，堂本刚只是轻轻的亲吻着那里。

「嗯.....つよ....」  
「怎么了？」  
「不要磨蹭，直接来。」  
「你平常可不是这样的。」  
「我・要・你・进・来！」

堂本刚的身体僵了僵，抬头看着堂本光一充满水汽的眼睛，难怪他平常喜欢把自己弄哭，拿出床头的润滑剂，用手悟热点冰冷的液体便往后穴伸去，手指有点艰难的探进了穴口，慢慢地做着扩张，少扩张的后穴比想像中来的紧。

耐心的为堂本光一扩张，单单一只手指就已经难活动，为了让他放松，再次俯身轻轻的把他的半勃起的性器含住，一边吸吮着一边利用舌头挑逗着铃口，堂本光一控制不住的手攀上堂本刚的后脑，手指插进他的头发，把他的头往自己的胯下压下去。

没有心理准备的深喉让堂本刚干呕了一下，可是抬眼看到他情不自禁地仰头，后穴渐渐的放松，那根手指终于可以自由出入时，堂本刚一只手抚摸着堂本光一的大腿内侧，另一只再加一根手指进去的搅动，他要找到令身下的人失神的那点。

 

直到他摸上了那微微突起的那点，他能感觉到堂本光一瞬间夹紧的内壁，颤抖的身体，猛然攻击那点外还用力的吸着敏感的头部，堂本光一放声的呻吟让他愈来愈硬了，放开那没有赘肉的大腿开始抚上自己的欲望揉起来。

「阿！！つよ....不.....不行了.....要射了...阿阿～」

受不了双重刺激的堂本光一，很快就投降射得堂本刚一脸都是，还没真正的做起来已经失神了，堂本刚把他射在他脸上的精液都刮下来，利用他的液体再次帮他扩张，堂本光一现在的脑中一遍空白，沉醉在高潮的快感，而且后穴还一直被手指抽插，令他发出了媚惑的喘息。

直到他感觉到那跟堂本刚不符合的性器抵到自己的穴口，看着正趴在自己身上的人，他觉得跟当年会倔强解谜的初恋样子重合，堂本光一把舌尖伸出来舔掉没搽干净的液体，刺激得堂本刚啃咬着他的唇，再把自己的舌头塞进他的口腔，誓要把里面的空气全部卷出来。

堂本光一的脸颊沾满来不及吞下去的口水，乘着这气势堂本刚往同样湿淋淋的穴口顶，轻轻的顶弄穴口，让堂本光一觉得愈来愈空虚了，想要他粗大的更深入自己，扭动着身体想要他插进来，可是他还只是在玩弄穴口。

「扣酱，你喊几声来我听听嘛。」  
「嗯.....」  
「不要敷衍我。」  
「阿！！つ...つよ，我....我.....」  
「怎么了？」

堂本刚正在用自己平常的手法折腾自己，想压下那可恶的渴求感，但后穴却往里吸想要这样把他吸进来，被注视得有点害羞，堂本光一只好侧头避开，用枕头捂住了口不让自己发出呻吟声，他能听到堂本刚的轻笑声，能感觉到堂本刚缓缓的抽出进入。

「扣酱，你知道我肯定有办法令你开口的。」

「再怎么说，你平常都教会我很多。」

一下子用力插到底抵住，突然间的冲击让堂本光一开口叫了，堂本刚重复了几次同样的手法，承受着开始涌现的快感，但是他没有压着前列腺的进出让堂本光一有点遗憾，而堂本刚好像知道他的想法似的，马上就对准那点顶过去。

「扣酱，喊出来，让我知道只有我能令你陷入疯狂。」

堂本刚带着诱惑的语气在堂本光一的耳边输着热气，集中地进攻着那一点，能感觉他的内壁开始柔软，分泌出来的液体取代了润滑剂，他知道堂本光一已经进入状态，如果现在要他干什么都会干，那就让他的骑士骑个马。

 

当自己开始放飞自我承受快感时，身上的人居然停了下来，堂本光一看着他，露出的虎牙都让他觉得堂本刚在此刻像只小恶魔，他的尾巴在左右摆动计划着什么，的确堂本刚正在计划着叫堂本光一如何骑上来。

「扣酱，我的骑士，你该尽忠职守的骑一下才行。」  
「你.....你....说什么......」  
「我以国主之名命令你马上骑上来。」

堂本光一觉得他幻听了，这是什么角色扮演play，看着堂本刚翻身靠在床头躺在床上，他那被润滑剂跟自己的体液沾湿的性器正在邀请自己，后穴那半天吊的感觉，想要彻底地爽起来的话现在只一个办法。

看着人扶着自己的分身坐下去，堂本刚觉得自己胜利了，自己把堂本光一身后的空虚填满，有点控制不住的想往上顶，想要他仰头喊自己的名字，想要他不停的射出来弄湿自己，而堂本光一感受到在自己身体里的分身有多灸热，稍微专注一点还可以感觉到柱身上的纹路和那微微的跳动感。

被温热湿润的内壁包裹着的堂本刚，一次又一次顶撞着身上的人的敏感点，堂本光一只能用手扶着他的肩膀保持平衡，刚射过的性器又再次挺立哭了出来，堂本光一忍不住的自己开始跟着堂本刚的节奏上下动起来。

「つよ....继....续....大....大力点.....阿！！」

「阿！！！太...太深了....阿！！」

堂本光一控制不全的大声呻吟，堂本刚抬起他的身体，分身不停的磨蹭穴口，被翻出来的嫩肉不满的一直在吸着自己的性器希望被填满，堂本刚的眼神像盯着猎物般危险，堂本光一知道了他想自己动，而抬头着自己的手变成摸着自己的大腿。

「扣酱想要吗？」  
「つよ，不要欺负我。」  
「你平常都不是喜欢・这・样・操・我?・吗？」  
「不...不...以后都不...这样了。」

每讲一个字就用力的顶一下，堂本光一被弄得无力反抗，平常自己就是喜欢这样子顶堂本刚，他会跟现在的自己一样，忍不住的仰头呻吟，软软的被自己玩弄到求绕，求自己大力的插进去，求自己压着他的前列腺，求自己把他操到射，而现在的自己也想这样做。

「想要的话扣酱可以自己动，是该练习一下骑士是如何骑马的。」

堂本刚都开口了堂本光一不好拒绝，只好扶着对方的肩往他的分身坐下去，努力的摇摆着腰希望能让空虚感散去，看着人努力的在自己身上骑，那摇摇欲坠的分身可爱的要命，手抚上去撸动它，惹得堂本光一动得更厉害。

每一次坐下去都会发出啪的一声，可想而知堂本光一有多用力，快感一波一波的冲击自己，堂本刚也有点受不了，看着他因为自己真正的疯狂、失神，他真想在世人面前操一次堂本光一，让所有人知道只有自己才能令他变成这样。

 

终于找到适合的角度，堂本光一每坐下去都能令堂本刚那浑圆的头部撞上自己的前列腺，敏感的内壁开始收缩，前方的性器一直被撸动，甚至流出了不少带米白色的液体，在自己快要高潮的时候强迫自己停下来，慢慢用后穴紧紧的夹住前后摇摆。

堂本刚以为身上的会顺势直接让自己高潮，谁知道他在快要射前停了下来，俯身往前含着他乳尖，被撩拨得放飞自我的人把自己的胸往堂本刚的嘴里送，他也没让人失望的一会啃咬一会舔䑛，放开这边被弄的红肿的乳尖用手指打圈的扣着，接着继续舔另一边。

「嗯....つよ.....我...我没...没力了....」  
「扣酱，是在求我吗？」  
「对....对....求你...操我。」

 

堂本刚一个翻身把人压在身下继续刚刚的性事，每下都狠狠地顶撞着敏感点，而堂本光一的呻吟声就像战场上的战鼓一样，击落到堂本刚的脑海中，他现在就像个在战场上的士兵，毫不留情地用力冲撞他的体内，狠狠擦过前列线插到深处，。

抽插的速度愈来愈快，直到感觉到堂本光一的内壁渐渐收紧，堂本刚知道他快要到达高潮，可是他没有余力照顾他憋到哭的欲望，身下的人沉醉在快感下的肉体变得粉红，连带眼睛里只剩下迷离跟水气，整个人失神的在喘息着。

堂本刚狠狠冲撞着内壁，在堂本光一还没有反应过来，被无限的快感淹没时，就已经射在对方的身上，伴随着高潮而收缩抽搐的后穴刺激着身上的人，抱着浑身颤抖的身体低声粗喘，毫无规律地冲撞，最后堂本光一在意识模糊时听一声低吼，接着便从后穴传来了一阵阵滚烫的感觉。

在高潮过后，两人身上都是汗跟精液混在一起的液体，堂本刚看着还没从高潮过后缓回来的堂本光一，一头湿长发贴着他的脸，口张得开开的任由吞咽不下的口水顺着嘴角流出来，整个画面淫乱到极致。

两人抱着温存了一下下，而清醒过来的堂本光一觉得身上黏黏的很反感，只好强行起床让堂本刚带自己去洗个澡，顺便清洁一下，一张腿就感觉到从后穴有液体流了出来，这真的让人很害羞得想找个洞埋起自己，快速的跳进浴缸开水让它随水而去。

另外，堂本光一有件很重大的事要跟堂本刚说，是在刚刚的情事后有感而发的话。

「刚，不如下一次你继续当上面。」  
「我不要！！」  
「欸...为什么？」  
「这太累了，我还是喜欢躺着。」  
「欸！！！！」

 

－おわり－


End file.
